


Until We Meet Again

by ItsYaBoiOCD



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ducks, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsYaBoiOCD/pseuds/ItsYaBoiOCD
Summary: This had been her new normal for the past year, really. Watch the shop for Aziraphale during the day, and in turn, he would keep her safe and let her live with him. Normally, {Y/N} would have been fine at her own flat, but, ever since Crowley’s disappearance, Aziraphale suggested she stay with him. Initially, she laughed it off, saying she could protect herself from any ballsy thug that tried to hurt her. That's when he told her she couldn't exactly fend off the forces of Hell.





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> Aha! I hope this is okay, this was supposed to be the final part, but I had so much planned I just couldn't fit it into part three, so I’m splitting it and this is getting a part four. I hope you all liked it! See y’all in part four or- maybe in something else if I need a break from this dramatic POS :’)  
Part three of "I Won't Say I'm in Love" and "Beauty and the Beast"  
As always, I don't own the characters or songs  
The song is “Aloha ‘Oe” from the movie “Lilo and Stitch″

“Oh, excuse me, miss? Do you work here?”

A sheepish voiced broke her out of the blank haze she was in, almost startling the book out of her hands. But nevertheless, she plastered on a fake smile and turned to the customer with a twinkle in her eye.

“Why, yes I do! Is there something you need help with, dear sir?”

The older man couldn't help but seem baffled by this young woman’s manners, which pulled him into the fake act further. He returned a smile of his own and took a step closer to the employee.

“Do you sell any true crime-”

“No, sorry.”

The man blinked, startled by the woman’s sudden snap at him, and instead of reacting the way he truly wanted to, he widened his smile and asked again.

“I’m sorry, maybe you misheard. I asked if you sold any true crime books.”

“And I said no, we don't, slimy old man.”

In truth, {Y/N} didn't have such an attitude, but when Aziraphale requested that he actually didn't want to sell any books at his shop, she stuck with the tactic of just scaring them away with her horrible act.

“Slimy? Young miss, that is no way to talk to someone! Now, one of my friends the other day told me that she had purchased a wonderful true crime book from here and I would like to do the same.”

“Your friend is absolutely off her rocker if she thinks she got one from here. If she’s around her age, I wouldn't blame her for mixing things up. Now, get lost and have a wonderful day sir!”

With that, the man mumbled a few choice words under his breath and stormed out of the shop, giving {Y/N} the opportunity to flip the sign in the door to “closed.” Aziraphale had ran to his study hours ago, trusting {Y/N} to keep his books safe from any humans.

This had been her new normal for the past year, really. Watch the shop for Aziraphale during the day, and in turn, he would keep her safe and let her live with him. Normally, {Y/N} would have been fine at her own flat, but, ever since Crowley’s disappearance, Aziraphale suggested she stay with him. Initially, she laughed it off, saying she could protect herself from any ballsy thug that tried to hurt her. That's when he told her she couldn't exactly fend off the forces of Hell.

Now that, that got her attention. And that was when she found out her dear Crowley was a demon, one that was once highly praised too. And of course, her best friend Aziraphale just so happened to be an angel, well, not any angel, a Principality at that! 

It was a lot of information for her to take in at once, in fact, when the angel first told her, she gave him a laugh before promptly passing out. And when she woke, she was greeted with the sight of two large, and obviously glowing, wings. Aziraphale gave her a rushed apology and quickly began to take care of her, while once again going over everything, but going slow this time.

That was how her current situation started, once she realized that actual beings of Hell would be looking for her because of Crowley, she began trusting Aziraphale more and more. Her life was in his hands, and truthfully she wouldn't have had it any other way.

“{Y/N} dear, have you closed up for the day?”

The angel’s voice carried down from the upper floor, causing her to smile because as soon as she told him the shop was indeed closed, he peeked his head out of the door. Eyes that were hiding behind glasses were wide, obviously from fear, he was really glad that {Y/N} was so comfortable with dealing with his customers.

“I’m going to grab some dinner, want me to get you something?”

Watching his expression change was priceless, a smile immediately overtook the frown that was on his pale features and he nodded enthusiastically.

“Okay, angel dork, I’ll be back later!”

{Y/N} grabbed her keys and coat before heading out the shop door and slipping into the familiar older black car and speeding away. The stereo softly played some random Queen song she already knew by heart, she could quote all of them at this point. 

Back at the shop, Aziraphale was startled from his work when he heard the little bell of his shop door ring, indicating that a customer had entered after closing hours. The angel groaned and pushed himself up from his chair, rushing down the stairs while he shouted at the intruding person.

“I apologize, maybe you didn't see the sign! I’m afraid we’re closed so if you. . .”

He trailed off, almost tripping over his feet as his heart seized in his chest for a moment. Was what he was seeing true? It couldn't be, right?

“I’m back, angel. Is my Dove around?”

The first thing {Y/N} heard when she walked into the shop was the sound of voices suddenly grew more hushed.

“Aziraphale? Is everything all right? I got sushi from that place you like down the road!”

She called out, but she didn't get a response, save for a muffled curse and the sound of panicked shuffling from the angel’s study. Frowning, she started ascending the stairs, bag abandoned on the floor as she reached for her coat pocket where a canister of pepper spray sat, ready to be used on any attacker.

“{Y/N} darling! I didn't expect you back so soon-!”

“Who’s in there, Aziraphale?”

“Pardon?”

Not waiting for an answer, her hand grabbed the small can in her pocket and she marched through the door of his study. But, in an instant, the object dropped from her hand, the clattering noise going unnoticed as she stared up at the bright yellow eyes she still loved.

“I’m home, Dove.”

The demon stepped forward and opened his arms, inviting his human into a hug. She accepted immediately, wrapping her arms around his thin frame, his own arms coming around to hold her now shaking body.

“Shh shh, it’s okay {Y/N}, I’m here.”

“You. . . You left me! You asshole, you left!”

She sobbed, weakly trying to pound her fists into his chest, but Crowley didn't react, knowing he deserved every ounce of anger that she was giving him.

“I had to, {Y/N}, I needed to keep you safe.”

For a moment, neither of them said anything, her head pressed into his chest, trying to calm down her breathing after sobbing like that. They both knew that Aziraphale was watching from the doorway, nervous about the reunion that was going on, ready to intervene at any moment if it was absolutely needed.

“Crowley?”

“Yes, Dove?”

“Can you say it?”

They both knew what she meant, but honestly, he was scared, not that he was scared he didn't mean it. He was scared it wouldn't mean anything to her, even if he never formally told her.

“Please?”

“I love you, {Y/N}.”

She couldn't help the smile that creeped along her features, causing her to bury her face in his chest further. Just hearing those words caused her heart to clench, because she could tell that he meant it.

“Now you have to say it back, {Y/N}.”

“I love you. I love you, I love you so much Crowley.”

“I love you more, you know.”

The human couldn't help but giggle, standing up on her tip toes to press her hips to his, feeling slim arms snake around her hips and pull her closer to him. Both of them had been ignoring the angel at this point, figuring he would have done the same, but it was the opposite, really, he couldn't look anywhere but at the two in front of them, focusing on one more than the other.

“Crowley, I think that is physically impossible.”

“Oh? Why don't I take you on a date tomorrow to prove my love then?”

The banter had started immediately when the two broke apart from the kiss, Crowley puffing his chest out in pride, convinced he could show his woman how much he loved her even if she wore a smug, unconvinced grin.

“All right, it’s a date then.”

In the morning, {Y/N} woke up bright and early, and already next to a grinning Crowley, who was idly tracing patterns on her hip with his finger.

“Did you really stay up all night watching me?”

“My dear Dove, I don't need to sleep.”

She couldn't help but giggle like that before swinging her legs off the side of the bed. It was a blur after that, she got ready as quick as she could still managing to dress up in a casual sundress and a light layer of makeup before Crowley was ushering her out of the door.

“So, where are we going, Crowley?”

“I figured we could spend a day at the park, and I already have everything packed in my car, so there’s no need to worry about that.”

He sent her his signature wink before the two slid into his car, realizing that there were a lot more miles on it than he remember, when he glanced over at {Y/N}, she couldn't help but pull a guilty expression.

“When you left, it was all I had left of you. . . I wanted to stay close to you somehow so. . . I drove it everywhere.”

She spoke through tears, voice cracking every once in a while, but the whole time she still remained smiling.

“Oh, Dove. . .”

He leaned in but she shooed him away with a playful grin, he looked hurt, of course, but she quickly recovered the moment.

“Ah, none of this sad stuff! We’re supposed to be having a date day!”

Crowley couldn't help but chuckle at her antics, giving her hair a quick ruffle before shifting the car into gear and driving it off. It was a short trip to the park, and when the two arrived, Crowley was glad he picked the park as the place for them to spend their date together.

“Crowley! It’s such a gorgeous day! You couldn't have picked a better day!”

She was facing the water when she exclaimed this, watching the sun hang high in the sky, so she missed Crowley’s grimace at his words.

“Let’s make the most of it then, right Dove?”

When she whipped around with a bright grin, he knew he said the right thing. His chest felt warm as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to an empty bench. He was grinning as he pulled out a basket from seemingly nowhere and set it on his lap, reaching inside to pull out a small bag filled with bread crumbs.

“I know this seems cheesy, but. . . I figured it could be fun?”

“It’s not cheesy! I love feeding the ducks! They’re so cute! Some ducklings hatched recently and Aziraphale wouldn't stop gushing over them!”

{Y/N} giggled, reaching her hand into the bag to toss out a handful of crumbs, watching the ducks eagerly run up and peck at what she threw on the ground. With a bright smile, Crowley copied her actions, tossing his own handful down, and the two continued this until the bag was empty. At that point, the two were giggling uncontrollably, watching the hoard of ducks rush over to the two to get a small bite of what they threw down. But when everything was finished, the ducks were still waddling over to them, watching them with expectant eyes. The human thought this was especially cute, well, until they started pecking at her shoe and started running after them as soon as the two stood up from the bench.

{Y/N} looked up at Crowley with a bright smile, even if she was out of breath from sprinting across the park, she was still convinced that it was the best date she had ever been on.

“Damn ducks! Never knew something so cute could be so scary.”

“I could say the same thing about you, Crowley.”

{Y/N} replied without a moment of hesitation, grin splitting wide when she saw Crowley sputtering and a bright red blush covering his features. He was going to snap something back at her but, that's when he felt it. A gentle raindrop hitting his nose, and that was all the warning they got before it started downpouring. With a shrieked giggle, {Y/N} grabbed Crowley’s hand and pulled him to the car, both out of breath and still laughing by the time they got there.

“So much for a date to prove my love, huh?”

“Oh, Crowley. . . You never need to prove your love to me. How about we go home and binge some movies?”

“Disney movies?”

“You know me so well.”

By the time they got home, the rain had only worsened and they were greeted by the sight of a startled and confused angel. When he asked what in the world had happened to the lovebirds, they could only answer in giggles as they glanced to each other. No other words were shared as {Y/N} tugged Crowley by the arm up to her room Aziraphale has made when she started living with him.

“Oh! Crowley, your clothes! We should-”

{Y/N} was cut off by the sound of a short snap and in an instant, their clothes were miraculously dry, which caused {Y/N} to gape in amazement.

“So, Dove, what movie were you planning on this time?”

“Toy Story!”

She seemed fairly excited because as soon as Crowley asked the question, she was already holding a stack of cases in her hand, and on the top was Toy Story.

“As much as I love how excited you are, Dove. I’ve already seen it.”

“No problem! We can just watch the second then!”

She replied without missing a beat, already sliding the disk into the player before jumping onto her bed with an excited giggle, patting the space beside her, inviting Crowley to sit next to her. He slid next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before silently letting the movie play.

The two stayed like that for what felt like forever, just staying in each other’s arms not saying a word. It was Crowley that broke the moment, actually, gently grabbing {Y/N}’s chin and tilting it up so her eyes could meet his gaze. His lips met hers, and for the rest of the night, the only thing the two could focus on was each other, not the movie, nor a flustered angel that was embarrassed by the noises he could hear.

“I want things to stay like this forever.”

He hummed in response to her statement, both exhausted and wishing for sleep, well, {Y/N} wishing for sleep and Crowley just wanting rest. For the rest of the night, she stayed in his arms, warm, content, and loved. She savored the feeling for as long as she could, because in the morning, she woke up cold and feeling as lonely as she just a few days before.

Forcing herself out of bed, she stared at the floor with heavy lidded eyes before sniffing once, trying to keep an onslaught of tears at bay. Despite the fact that she wasn’t wearing anything, she stood up, wrapped a robe around herself and marched down the stairs. She knew that Aziraphale would be at the farmer’s market at this time, and there was no way he would keep the shop open when he wasn't there. So, she wandered into the makeshift kitchen and planned her breakfast, well, not before plugging in her phone to the speaker the angel had in there just for her.

_“Haʻaheo e ka ua i nā pali.”_

{Y/N} blankly wandered around the kitchen as she listened to the song play, despite that it wasn't in English, she knew what the meaning was, and it already hit way too close to home. She grabbed a pan and gently set it on the stove, listening to the soft song continue for a bit, all the while her heart ached at the sound of the lyrics.

_“E hahai (uhai) ana paha i ka liko.”_

And that’s when it started, just as a sniffle, scrunching her nose at the fact that she couldn't keep it together for just a moment. But the chorus was what really caused it all.

_“Aloha ʻoe, aloha ʻoe.”_

At this point, she let out a small sob, feeling her small frame beginning to shake and tremble as she eventually fell to her knees. She openly cried, the heels of her hands digging into her eyes as she practically screamed and sobbed out everything she felt.

_“Until we meet again.”_

Usually, music would make her happy, make her smile, especially that lyric. It would have given her hope, that she would, once again, see the man that she loved. But with how she was feeling right now, she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to see him again, not if he was going to just leave without explanation.


End file.
